Duodecim
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Living in this new world is something akin to a nightmare, where they battle endlessly as faceless soldiers for a cause they cannot win. Yet in even the deepest despair is a seed of hope, just waiting to be nurtured. /Drabbles/


**A/N: A few short drabbles for Duodecim (I finished playing the new part, and it left a little to be desired unfortunately. Haven't played 013 yet though, so maybe I should get around to that).**

**SPOILERS AHOY!: This does contain some spoilers, so proceed only if you've already played it/don't care. (They're not too monumental though, just character relations and the like). **

**I've never shipped Tidus/Yuna so hard TT_TT**

**I absolutely adore Vaan. (I also think he would do Terra good)**

**I can't play as Laguna for shit (although I do like his characterization).**

**Tifa's boobs are really bouncy, sometimes even when she's not moving. **

**Kain's voice throws me off a bit.  
**

* * *

**Mature**

Cloud looked at Squall's new outfit, looked at the half-cape slung around those adolescent hips.

"…"

"…"

A smirk on the blond's part; an angsty scowl in response.

"Copyca—"

"Whatever."

**Blossom**

"I won't leave you," Tifa snapped, and Kain was taken aback despite himself. His breath came short and he pushed himself up on his weapon, glaring from under his helmet.

"That is a foolish choice, go back and help the others."

"They're fine, and you're practically dead on your feet!"

"There's a good chance I won't ma—"

"I know." Her tone was soft, her eyes softer. She smiled sadly, "There's no guaranteeing we'll survive the coming manikin horde should we face it, but I stay with my friends, no matter what." He can hear the implied meaning behind the brave words, _'You are dear to me, and I will not let a dear friend slip away again.'_

He sighs with irritated resignation and she giggles, spinning on her toes to lead the way triumphantly. And as he follows, downing a potion to alleviate the sharp sting of his wounds, he cautiously wonders if this is what it feels like to have someone care for you.

**Warmth**

Yuna smiles cheerily, and it's obvious she's forcing herself to be happy for everyone else. She's pushed aside her own struggles, because they have enough to worry about without having to look after her too. She promised her guardians she'd be strong, that she could take care of herself.

"Stop it." Lightning commands, the ever-present frown in place. Yuna's behavior has started to get on her nerves; she never liked fakes much. It's only the two of them and so Yuna allows the smile to slip, replacing it with a puzzled and slightly hurt expression. "Stop pretending you're okay; we didn't ask you to put on a happy face for us."

"But I have to be, it is my job." She looks a little lost with the admission, like she doesn't know quite what to do with herself otherwise. "It is my duty to be the people's hope, to be a pillar of light no matter what tragedy befalls the world." and she says it with such conviction that Lightning does not doubt that Yuna had managed this role well, despite how much it was hurting her. She holds her head high and doesn't say one negative thing, even though they are fighting an endless war, even though they are on the losing side, even though the one she loves most doesn't remember her. The fighting has come to lull for a little while, and so in their brief respite Yuna tells Lightning all that she can remember. She tells her about a world starting with a 'S' and a monster that plagued it; she tells her about being a summoner and her duties to the people; she tells her about the great sacrifice she must ultimately make –granted they get out of this forsaken world.

"Yuna, you're not in that world anymore," Lightning states firmly, placing an awkward hand on the girl's shoulder. "You don't owe us a thing, so don't go around pretending anymore, don't lie to us anymore. You don't have to be our savior."

The summoner looks up at her with shining eyes and a smile, a real smile full of sunshine, "Thank you, Light." Lightning looks away for reasons she doesn't quite know and pulls her hand back to her side, a nameless feeling building at the way the girl had said her name…

**Faith**

Terra waits because he told her to, and following orders is something she does well. She sits in the soft grass and leans against the castle, waiting patiently near to where he left her –she doesn't even know how much time has passed since he has, and she doesn't really notice.

There is the sound of approaching footsteps and she stands quickly, her heart fluttering for a moment before calming, and she is mystified by the action.

"Vaan," She greets flatly, but quickly she realizes it is not the young boy that had saved her before, but rather a man in armor and a long spear. His is taller and definitely more confident. But she does not shy away, because she does not understand fear, and also because Vaan had said _'They'd' _come for her, meaning possibly one of his friends. But the way he is simply standing there makes her take a step back on instinct, a far away feeling struggling to push its way to the surface.

"Have you come for me?" she asks, when in reality she wants to know where Vaan is, and if he's okay. He said he'd keep her safe, but if he plans on keeping his word where is he?

"Yes," the man nods gravely, silently begging her forgiveness; and she does not realize until it's too late that they speak in different contexts.


End file.
